Recently, a digital TV service using a wired or wireless communication network becomes generalized. The digital TV service may provide various services that cannot be provided from an existing analog broadcast service.
For example, in the case of internet protocol television service (IPTV), one type of the digital TV service, it provides an interaction that allows a user to actively select the type of viewing program and viewing time. The IPTV service may provide various enhanced services on the basis of such an interaction, for example, internet search, home shopping, and online game.
Moreover, recent smart TVs recognize user's gestures and then perform a control operation corresponding to the recognized user's gestures. However, a difference occurs in a recognition rate for recognizing a user's gesture according to a distance between a smart TV and a user and there are limitations in taking gestures depending on a user's posture. Additionally, it is inconvenient for a user to remember different gestures for each control operation to control a smart TV through a gesture.